User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 3
Friendly Reunions I was sitting in a wooden chair in the infirmary with Coach Carrington while the nurse was checking me out. I hated the Jocks so much now. I will get them back someday for this. But for now, I had to make sure I don't hurt myself till I feel better. "He seems to be alright. He just needs to take it easy around here and make sure he doesn't get in another fight", the nurse said to Coach Carrington. "If there is such thing as taking it easy around here", I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" asked the nurse. "Nothing", I said. "Does he need to be in the hospital or not?" asked Coach Carrington. "No. Like I said, he just needs to take it easy. No fights, no running, no jumping", said the nurse. "For how long?" asked Coach Carrington. "Just about a week", she said. Just then, the phone mounted on the wall started to ring (During the summer before I got here, Crabblesnitch decided to put phones in the classroom so Ms. Danvers wouldn't interrupt all the classes during their lessons. Jenny told me that). The nurse then picked it up and answered. "Hello....Yes, I'll be up there in a minute". She hung up the phone and said, "Dr. Crabblesnitch wants me up in his office. I'll be back in ten minutes". She then left the infirmary. "Okay. Since she's gone, I want you to tell what is going on between you and the Jocks", said Coach Carrington. "Why does it matter if she's gone?" I asked. "Just answer the question", he said calmly. "They first got me in trouble when my friends and I set up a party where this old crappy hotel use to be. They did it so they can get one of my friends in trouble, Greg Ryder. Greg and I then went to teach those jockstraps a lesson. Then sometime later, I asked them if they could help the Greasers with something. They sent me to get weed and then used it to get me into more trouble as well as sprayed that tag that you mentioned couple hours ago", I said. "Okay, so this happened before we all left for the summer?" asked Coach Carrington. "Yes. If you want more info about them and their actions, you can ask my friend Greg. He has longer history about them. Long before I got here", I said. "Could you get him up here for me?" asked Coach Carrington. I then pulled out my cell phone (lucky for me, it wasn't destroyed during the beatdown) and started to call him. I waited for a few seconds till Greg finally picked up. "Hello?" asked Greg. "Greg, it's me. Come to the infirmary now. I can't talk much more now", I said painfully. I hung up the phone and just waited for him to get here. I waited for ten minutes till he came. He looked at me and asked, "What the hell happened?" "Kido, watch your mouth", said Coach Carrington. "You watch your mouth or I'll...." "Greg, he's a coach. He's my coach", I said before he said something bad. "Oh, sorry. You just look like a student", said Greg. "That's what everybody says. But still, I need to talk to you for a minute", Coach Carrington said to Greg before he pulled him out into the hallway. A few minutes passed by and then they entered the room again. "Okay, Dr. Crabblesnitch is giving Ted and Damon a seperate punishment for a whole week. If you guys ever run into trouble with the Jocks again, just tell me and I'll deal with them", said Coach Carrington. "I think we'll be just fine. You don't have to do this for us", I said to him. "No, I want to", he said. "We'll just think about it, but we're not really snitches sir. We solve problems on our own", said Greg. "Yeah and look what happened", he said while pointing at me. "Yeah, we'll just think about it", said Greg. Just then, Derek came into the room. "Clayton, Jill told me about fight earlier", he said. "How many more people needs to know about the fight?" I asked. "Derek", said Coach Carrington. "Morris Carrington", said Derek. "So you guys know each other?" I asked. "Yeah, he use to work with me on the SWAT team", said Derek. "This is the friend that I told you I never seen since 1997", Coach Carrington said to me. "So you guys used to work with each other?" I asked. "Yeah, he was on my same team. Of course, he left the team as well as Carcer City a month before your dad joined and made squad leader", said Derek. "Wait, when I looked at Clayton, he reminded me of you. I asumed that he was your...." "Not true. Hey, why don't we hangout this friday. I got to leave for another mission this saturday", said Derek. "Wait, are you part of a government agnecy?" asked Coach Carrington. "C.I.A.", I told him. "That's cool. I bet you're getting paid alot?" asked Coach Carrington. "Oh yeah", said Derek. "If you guys want a place to hang out at, you could go to the Rockin' Box in New Coventry", said Greg. "GREG", I yelled. "I'm just helping two friends reunite", said Greg. "This friday?" asked Derek. "Sure", said Coach Carrington. Just then, Coach Raymond stepped in the room and said to me, "Those two Jocks are going to wash the dishes in the cafeteria for a week for what they did to you". "Thanks", I said. "Hey Ray, this is...." "I'm Clayton's legal guardian, Derek Stone" "Yeah, Greg and I gotta go now. See ya", I said while I dragged Greg out of the infirmary through the door leading outside. "I hate it when I'm the center of attention", I said. "Like to live under the radar or something like that?" asked Greg. "Something like that", I said. "You want me to deal with those fuckin monkeys for you?" asked Greg while we head for the Boys' Dorm. "Forget it. I just want today to end right now", I said. "I don't blame you. You were beaten by Ted and Damon and found out that Derek was friends and working buddies with 'that coach' before your dad ever joined the force", said Greg. "His name is Coach Morris 'Buddy' Carrington", I said. "You guys got the same middle name?" asked Greg before he started to laugh. I picked up a half-eaten apple and said "Eat it" before I threw the apple at him. The apple missed Greg and it hit a girl. "Yuck", said the girl. I went up to her and said, "I'm sorry about that". "It's not a problem, C-Money", she said before looking up. "Alice Ferrior, what are you doing here?" I asked. "My dad transferred Steve and me from Cacrer City Academy to here, Bullworth Academy", said Alice. "Your brother's here too?" I asked. "Yeah. Our dad thought we should move here after all those gangs in Carcer City, including most of the Skinz, were wiped off the map", she said. "Yeah, I heard. Apart from the Smileys that Greg and I killed months ago, all the gangs were killed by unknown assailants. When I heard of this, I thought you guys were killed", I said. "We're just lucky that our dad and us weren't killed. Everyone else in our gang were killed. Our dad ain't taking it easy. He's trying to change now since his days of being a leader of a gang are over", she said. "How did you enroll in Bullworth Academy?" asked Greg. "If you remember us from months ago, Steve and I don't follow the same path as our dad. Like at Carcer City Academy, which C-Money should remember real well, our dad had to act like a normal person. Now, we live here at Bullworth", she said. Just then, Steve came from the Boys' Dorm. "Hey C-Money, fancy meeting you here", he said. "What's so fancy about it? You knew I was transferred here after beating up my teacher", I said. "We gotta go. See ya, C-Money", said Alice. "Don't do anything 'nazi' like", I said. "Screw you", she said. While they walked away, Greg turned to me and said, "Those are some good friends of yours". "They ain't my friends. They're just two people that walk in and out of my life like people waiting for a bus to get onto", I said. "That's mean", said Greg. "I just don't feel comfortable about having friends who has a dad who happens to be a neo-nazi", I said. "But you know they're different", said Greg. "I know but I just don't want to lose their dad as well", I said. "You're worried about them losing their dad?" asked Greg. "Everyone I knew or befriended, bad luck just knocks on their door", I said. "That's not true", said Greg. "All my friends are spread out across the country and you happen to lose some of your friends", I said. "Yeah, one goes to join the army while his brother goes to college and one also goes to college in San Fierro", said Greg. "Jenny went to college in San Fierro?" I asked. "Yeah. So basically, I didn't lose friends because of you", said Greg. "Whatever. Let's just get to the Boys' Dorm", I said. We then continued our way to the Boys' Dorm. We entered the Boys' Dorm and then our dorm room. "Lay down for a while. It could help you alittle", said Greg. I then layed down onto my bed. It didn't really help much, but I didn't want to get back up onto my feet. I layed on my bed for ten minutes while Greg was on my laptop computer. Just then, Greg said, "I got an email from Brian". "No way. What does it say?" I asked. Greg then read the email out loud. Hi Greg, How you doing? I'm sorry I haven't got the chance to email you. I know you started a new school year at Bullworth Academy. I problaby won't get the chance to email you again for a while. I wish I was still at Bullworth. I heard all sorts of crap is happening over there. I got to go now. Tell C-Money I said hi. '' ''Best Friend, '' ''Brian Davidson "That was very good", I said scarcastially. "He might have been rushed or something. I don't blame him", said Greg. "I wish he would have given more information like what he knows about all that's happening at Bullworth", I said. "Not much has really happened since he left", Greg said. "Oh, like raging war against the Townies and the G.S. Crew as well as me finding my parents' killer ain't alot", I said. "Okay, maybe alot has happened since he left", said Greg. "Also the fact that two new cliques have formed here during the summer", I said. Greg then looked at me. "That's right. One clique called the Goths who ARE goths and a group of weird kids called the Hippies", I said. "The Hippies? I know hippies have drugs on them alot. Can't imagine if they started to push drugs onto students", said Greg. "They might not push drugs onto students, but they might push drugs onto townfolks", I said. "Yeah maybe. I just hope we don't get hi on drugs or involved in dealing drugs", said Greg. "After going under dorm arrest for bringing weed to the Jocks, there's no way I will ever touch drugs again for the rest of my life. Also the fact that my mom did do drugs when she was alive", I said. "That's good", said Greg. I didn't tell Greg about the Goth who tried to get me in trouble earlier. It was a nice thing to do for the Goth. If Greg ever found out about what that Goth did, we would seriously be engagged in a huge war against the Goths, like how we are right now against the Jocks. For the rest of the day, Greg wrote a email back to Brian while I watched an episode of I'm Rich ''as well as ''Princess Robot Bubblegum in the common room. Category:Blog posts